Carnival Ride
by EmmaRose58
Summary: God put us here on this carnival ride, we close our eyes never knowing where it will take us next A story of songfics using Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor, and the stuff they go through. review plz


A/N: Hi!!! Gosh I got this idea from Carrie Underwood's cd Carnival Ride. If you haven't got that cd go and get it's so good. Also it was really hard to write this because I had no idea what this song meant, but I think I got it. If you figure out what it really means then tell me and I'll be happy to revise this

Title: Flat On The Floor

Pairings: Uh kinda Chaylor break-up

Based On: Carrie Underwood's cd Carnival Ride and my imagination

Summary: "God put us here on this carnival ride, we close our eyes never knowing where it will take us next" A story of songfics using Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor and the stuff the go through.

Disclaimer: I don't own Carnival Ride by Carrie Underwood or High School Musical

Taylor's P.O.V

"Chad how many times have I told you? Leave me alone!" I shouted out my bedroom window. There was just no way of getting him away from me.

_I'm flat on the floor with my head down low_

_where the sky can't rain on me anymore_

_Don't knock on my door cause I won't come_

_I'm hiding from the storm 'til the damage gets done_

Now usually Chad is the like the love of my life but he crossed the line at this. At the victory party last night for the wildcats I saw him kissing Christy Collins and he wasn't even drunk! I mean he made me cry and embarrassed me on the spot and now he wants to get back together? I think not!

_Baby, baby, baby, baby, tell me why_

_You gotta make me, make me, make me, make me cry_

_(Oh, Lord)_

_If I told you once, I told you a thousand times_

_You can't know me off my feet, when I'm already on my knees_

"I mean last time he did it he was drunk but this time… Gosh Gabi and Shar I practically hate him," I was venting my feelings on a three-way with Gabriella and Sharpay who were listening patiently.

"Hold on other line," I said, "Hello?"

"Taylor baby please for--," his sentence was cut off by me shouting, "CHAD I AM DIGUSTED BY YOU SO STOP CALLING ME!"

_I'm flat on the floor with my head down low_

_where the sky can't rain on me anymore_

_Don't knock on my door cause I won't come_

_I'm hiding from the storm 'til the damage gets done_

I guess he hung up because I got back to my original conversation. (A/N I don't know how three-ways and all the work so bare with me)

"Chad again, huh?" Gabriella asked.

"Uh yeah I mean I tell him all the time to leave me alone so I can deal with this and he just keeps tracking me down like a stalker. You know what? Now I'm just going to ignore him and pretend he isn't there. Maybe it'll actually work," I finished.

_Baby, baby, baby, baby tell me how_

_You think you gonna live without my love now_

_I don't know why gotta keep coming around_

_Creeping up my street_

_Oh boy, you can't bother me_

It did work whenever I was with the girls and he would come up I would just ignore him. I admit him looking pathetic and sad like that was making me feel a little bad. I mean even his big 'fro was drooping, but I guess he deserves it.

_I'm flat on the floor with my head down low_

_where the sky can't rain on me anymore_

_Don't knock on my door cause I won't come_

_I'm hiding from the storm 'til the damage gets done_

That night while I was hanging out at a party (in which Gabriella and Sharpay made me come to) he was there. I think **he** figured out that I was trying to ignore him so tonight he was all over any girl that would let him. Hmm and I felt sorry for him.

"Hey Taylor how you doin'?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and turned the other way.

"Now c'mon don't be like that I'm sure we can work this out," he said with a wink.

"Ugh Chad we can never work this out! You betrayed my trust and I can't be with you anymore. So please go away!" I firmly said to him.

He backed away with hands up in defeat. I smirked and sat back and listened to the music. Ironically it was Flat On The Floor by Carrie Underwood (A/N what a coincidence) I thought of how it was kind of like my situation.

_You ain't gonna get to me tonight_

_I'll lay right here 'til it all blows through_

_I ain't gonna raise my body_

_'til there ain't no sigh, 'til there ain't no sign, 'til there ain't no sign of you_

_I'm flat on the floor with my head down low_

_where the sky can't rain on me anymore_

_Don't knock on my door cause I won't come_

_I'm hiding from the storm 'til the damage gets done_

_I'm flat on the floor with my head down low_

_where the sky can't rain on me anymore_

_Don't knock on my door cause I won't come_

_I'm hiding from the storm 'til the damage gets done_

_Now I'm flat on the floor with my head down low_

_where the sky can't rain on me anymore_

_Don't knock on my door cause I won't come_

_I'm hiding from the storm 'til the damage gets done_

_Don't knock on my door cause I won't come_

_I'm hiding from the storm 'til the damage gets done_

A/N So what did you think?? Review plz. Next one is: All American Girl with Sharpay

Mr. Evans: …and she stepped on the ball!

Mrs. Evans: I did not!

peace out

Zashleyrocks and Zanessa suck

a.k.a

Symone


End file.
